


....and the thing out of this world!

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, PsychoGirlfriend!Tony, Rough Sex, m-preg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	....and the thing out of this world!

Ci eravamo lasciati ad un punto molto specifico con Tony che voleva sapere chi fosse il padre dei bambini e fortuna che non sa di altri tre tizi con cui me la sono spassata ultimamente, quindi se non vi ricordate di quello che è successo: Tony è paranoico e mi ha messo incinto, o lui o uno della "squadra di baseball" come adora chiamarla Natasha.  
"Allora Steve invece di fissare il vuoto mi vuoi dire chi è il padre?" chiese Tony con rabbia "Non ti tocco solo perchè hai un carico prezioso che sarà mio presto molto probabilmente" fece una risata malefica.  
"Non lo so, vuoi che faccia dei test per capire chi sia lo farò ma dammi un attimo tregua, Tone" dissi uscendo dalla stanza e andando in cucina.  
"Credo che questa sia la scommessa vinta più facilmente della storia dello Shield non solo il Capitano può rimanere incinto ma si è fatto pure mezzo organico Shield" disse Natasha spettegolando con Bobbi "Tony e Bucky posso capirli, Falcon e Clint li capisco di meno ma hanno ancora un senso ma Lang e Hunter non ha il minimo senso, o meglio Lang è la fangirl numero 1 di Steve ma Hunter'" si chiese la spia. Bobbi la guardò fissa "Anche Lance? Mi sa che devo fare un piccolo discorso a quel pervertito" commentò sorseggiando del caffè "Comunque se si fosse fatto anche altri il numero dei possibili padri potrebbe battere il numero dell'Associazione delle Ex e sappiamo entrambe quanto sia alto" commentò la bionda mentre vide arrivare Lance e Clint "Lancelot Hunter, va bene che ti sei fatto la mia migliore amica, passi anche il mio migliore amico e il mio ex-marito ma anche il simbolo del mio paese dovevi sbatterti? Non ti bastava Braddock come Capitano?" chiese furiosa poi ella lo colpì con un mestolo. "Ok. ok va bene che siamo arrabbiati tutti ma dobbiamo capire ancora chi sia il padre dei pargoli credo che sia una cosa importante da capire, non credete?" chiese Clint "Chi piazza scommesse su chi sia il padre? Almeno ci divertiamo con questa faccenda" sorrise, tutti i presenti finirono per fare le loro puntate i più gettonati come ovvio che fosse erano Bucky e Tony. Steve si svegliò e andò in cucina "Sul serio anche le scommesse su chi sia il padre, quando rimane incinta una di voi due, faccio fare scommesse a tutta l'isola di Manhattan" bofonchiò prendendosi una tazza di caffè e poi sparì di nuovo in camera sua. "Non avrei mai potuto credere che sarebbe stato il soldato" disse una voce "Allora possiamo dire che non sono l'unico nei guai a vedere la tua faccia e la gioia dei tuoi compari dell'indulgere nel gioco d'azzardo" continuò, Rogers si guardò spaesato e poi vide apparire Loki "Strano che nessuno sappia della nostra notte focosa, per essere gente che è stata a lungo nel ghiaccio non abbiamo avuto grandi problemi" ironizzò il semidio "Anche io cercavo di rimuoverla dalla mente in realtà" lo interruppe il soldato "Allora sei qui per dirmi cosa, piccolo cervo?" chiese senza troppe cerimonie "Sono qui per dirti mio caro compare di letto che io sono il padre dei tuoi bambini e tu sei il padre dei miei" disse schiettamente "Ti risparmio analisi varie, ci sono esseri magici e glaciali nel tuo ventre quindi sono miei e i miei sono tuoi, sì non sei l'unico ad avere questi problemi" sorrise "Cosa ne dici? Vado ad avvisare io la tua sposina della paternità dei cuccioli?" chiese impertinente. "Almeno ho svelato il mistero, sai che Tony si arrabbierà da morire, del fatto che il suo acerrimo nemico abbia procreato con me?" domandò "Non siamo nemici diciamo solo che abbiamo uno scontro tra intelletti" spiegò "Almeno tu non avrai un asgardiano furioso con il martello che ti dirà quanto non sia degno della categoria -onore- giacere con un altro uomo che non sia uno schiavo o un essere adibito allo scopo" rispose e fece comparire una tazza di the "Quindi bandierina, cosa vogliamo fare?" "Credo che la cosa più razionale da fare sia confrontare Tony e dirgli la verità a riguardo, penso che poi dobbiamo dirlo anche a Thor" propose Steve poi i due scesero e trovarono Tony e Thor insieme che si stavano facendo una bevuta. Loki andò direttamente "Il punto è questo ragazzi entrambi aspettiamo dei bambini l'uno dall'altro, quindi se l'omino di latta cerca il colpevole della gravidanza di Steve sono io e se tu fratello ti chiedi con chi io abbia giacciuto la risposta la trovi nel Soldato" a quella dichiarazione sia Stark e che Thor scoppiarono a ridere e poi tornarono a bere i loro drink, li fissarono notarono che le loro facce erano estremamente serie e allora sputarono il drink per lo stupore "Come hai potuto farlo Steve? Come ti sei potuto unire ad un vile che ha provato a conquistare il nostro mondo?" chiese il miliardario arrabbiato "Tu pagherai per aver portato infamia sull'uomo che amo, Bambi Elsa" disse furioso "Non vuoi essere la mia sposina , non vuoi che io sia la tua sposina e poi ti metti con il primo essere che cade dal cielo, mi stai deludendo Stevie" continuò Tony. Thor si alzò "Allora permettimi basandomi sulle antiche leggi di violare ed usurpare del corpo del tuo amante per farti uno sgarro come tu lo hai fatto a me" disse solenne e poi guardò Tony "Esatto se non vuoi che sia la tua sposina allora permetterò che il dio della fertilità mi usi a suo piacimento" disse mettendosi carponi davanti a Thor offrendosi a lui che non ci pensò due volte prima di prendere il suo corpo davanti a Steve e Loki che si ritrovarono perplessi davanti a quella scena "Capitano, cosa ne dice di andare a prendere un the con le pettegole mentre loro indulgono ad attività ludiche?" chiese "Con piacere Loki, non sarà peggio che stare qui!" concluse Rogers prendendolo a braccetto. Arrivarono in cucina e trovarono Nat, Bobbi , Lance e Clint a fare colazione "Aspetta fammi indovinare : il padre è Loki? Se è così funziona come dio della seduzione" commentò Nat "e dobbiamo pagare tutti Bobbi e Clint che hanno puntato su -una cosa fuori dal mondo-" sbuffò la spia "Essere sposata con Clint ti fa imparare cose su scommesse bersagli e cassonetti" commentò Bobbi "Comunque ora raccontate tutto" sorseggiò il caffè "In sintesi siamo entrambi incinti l'uno dell'altro, quindi abbiamo fatto partire la follia di Tony che si sta facendo sbattere da Thor nel salotto ,quei due sono proprio impazziti allo scoprire la notizia " raccontò Steve "Spero che parte dei soldi vadano in un regalo per i piccoli e per il resto confido che uno di voi rubi una carta di credito illimitata a Tony " bevve il suo the tranquillo. Tony e Thor arrivarono nella saletta dove gli altri stavano facendo colazione "Allora vi è bastato? O dobbiamo fare altro per farvi soffrire?" chiese Stark mentre gli altri li guardavano interdetti "Comunque i piccoli saranno miei sia chiaro, ero io che volevo dei figli da te e tu li lascerai a me, se non vuoi che muoiano e tu voglia finire a vivere sotto un ponte marchiato come una meretrice e costretto ad essere quello che una volta era Captain America e ora non lo è più. ti va bene tortina di mele farcita?" chiese a Steve "E da ora in poi credo che ti terrò in una stanza per evitare che tu possa fare altri disastri perchè tu sei mio, mio e solo mio" concluse Tony dando un bacio appassionato a Steve che lo guardava perplesso e con un pizzico di disgusto. 


End file.
